Murder
by sarwhat77
Summary: After the death of a friend, something doesn't seem quite right. Follow some of your favorite characters as they investigate something that may or may not turn out to be what they expect. "I think it was murder," He stated simply, receiving looks from both Harry and Hermione. He just shrugged, "I mean look at the facts."


It was just past midnight when Hermione Granger, head of the Magical Law Enforcement department at the British Ministry of Magic, finally reached her door. She fumbled in her pockets, looking for keys, before realizing she had charmed her flat to recognize her magic and to unlock when she touched the doorknob. She was exhausted, it had been a long day at office, and became exceptionally busy around 5 o'clock, which was the time she usually left for home. She quickly grabbed the doorknob, felt it slightly vibrate, and then continued into her flat, throwing her bag on the chair and kicking off her high-heeled shoes. She collapsed on the couch, too tired to make it to her bedroom at that point, and decided that the couch was perfectly comfortable to sleep on for tonight. She would later regret this in the morning.

In her work bag, a newer looking folder was slightly sticking out. The tab on the folder read 'HANNAH LONGBOTTOM (NEE ABBOTT)' in neat handwriting. The contents of the folder told a gruesome tale, of a husband finding a wife, dead, with her left wrist slit, next to letter of apologies for a few close friends and family. The report had been filled out at approximately 5:06 PM, ten minutes after the MLE received a frantic Floo call from Neville Longbottom, screaming murder. From a close diagnosis, it seemed that Hannah had committed suicide, and that there was no foul play involved, ruling out Neville's accusation of murder.

Hermione had just fallen asleep when a ringing noise erupted in her flat. She groaned and sat up, recognizing the alert of a Floo call. Now really, who would be calling at such a late hour? She had just seen both Harry and Ron less than 45 minutes, and her partner knew not to call this late, unless an emergency. When she reached her fireplace, Neville's name was flashing in the flames. Hermione groaned, hadn't she demanded that someone give Neville a calming potion, and a dreamless sleep potion? The combination should have had him in a deep sleep lasting at least 9 hours. She waved her wand, allowing the call to come in, and Neville's panicked face came into view.

"Hermione! I know it's late, but you have always been so helpful, even in school! I couldn't think of anyone else to call, I know you'll help, I know you'll at least look into it. I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I can't sleep. I need to get to the bottom of this, and I know you'll he-" Neville rambled before Hermione could cut him off.

"Neville. I know you are upset, I can't imagine what you are going through right now, but I told you. The report that the MLE filed claims suicide. There was no foul play. You should really sleep, Neville, I'm concerned about you. Did you take the potions that the medi-wizard gave you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Hermione, I am telling you. This was not a suicide, I know Hannah…she wouldn't have done this. This note doesn't even sound like her! Please, please look into this. Not as the head of the Magical Law Enforcement, but as a friend to both Hannah and I," Neville begged, his face looked so worn out, that Hermione had to look away. Even she knew that Hannah was exceptionally happy with the way things were lately, she and Hermione had just talked a week ago after running into each while shopping. Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked back at Neville.

"I'll tell you what Neville, tomorrow I will discuss this with Harry and some others in the MLE, and I will get back to you. Even as the head of the department there are rules and protocol that I have to follow, but I will try to look further into the case," She noticed Neville's face starting to look relieved, "BUT, you have to take the potions the medi-wizard gave you right now while we are on this call. You need to sleep and relax for tonight. I will either Floo you tomorrow or send you an owl. Now please take the potions."

After watching Neville chug both potions, Hermione sighed and crawled back over to the couch and quickly fell asleep once more.

* * *

><p>The sun peeking through her windows caused Hermione to wake up at 6:49 that morning. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. Her neck hurt horribly, and she was still exhausted. Nothing a Pepper-Up potion couldn't fix. Quickly getting ready, she decided that she'd Floo directly into her office this morning, instead of having to deal with the crowds of people in the Atrium.<p>

Once in her office, she set a memo requesting his presences to Harry, head of the Auror department within the Magical Law Enforcement department at the British Ministry of Magic. Yes, this meant that she was technically Harry's boss, but wasn't she always technically the boss of him since they were 11? She liked to think that since they were both heads, they were pretty equal, even though she knew that she had more power. Smirking to herself, she grabbed Hannah's folder from her bag and laid the report across her desk. The pictures of the scene made her stomach churn, but she was distracted from the disturbing images with a knock on her door.

"Come in, Harry!" she called cheerfully. Even with the horrible case in front of her, Harry always made her feel better.

"Not quite," a deep, smooth voice drawled from the doorway. _Oh great_. Hermione rolled her eyes as her best (yes it killed her to say it) detective crossed the room. Draco Malfoy had changed in a few ways, but was still the cocky, annoying, arrogant bastard he was at Hogwarts. At least he was no longer mocking her for her blood status, he seemed to have gotten over the whole blood prejudice thing during the course of the war. He was tall and slim with a broad shoulders. His hair was always kept neatly cut, and he always wore something black. It contrasted nicely with his hair and skin, even though Hermione would never admit that aloud. He was quick witted, and extremely brilliant, as well as exceptionally talented with all types of magic. This made him her top detective, and she often gave him the title of her partner on cases.

"What is it Malfoy?" She groaned. He may be talented, but he always managed to get on her last nerve.

"Now now Granger, here I thought we were friends and you seem like you are highly disappointed that I am here instead of The Boy Who Will Never Die," he smirked and plopped lazily into one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Seriously, Malfoy, we're friends? You _work_ for me. Nevertheless, what is it? Harry should be here soon, and I have something important to discuss with him," She glared at him from across her desk.

"I think we should agree that I work _with_ you, but anyways, I just wanted to drop of the results of the autopsy for Hannah Longbottom, they arrived by owl about twenty minutes ago," He tossed a folder on her desk.

"Thank you Malfoy, now will that be all or did you want to annoy me for any longer?" Hermione picked the folder up, looking at the blonde over the top of it. He was examining his nails, and looked in no rush to get up and leave.

"As your partner, I think that I should be present while you discuss why you think that Hannah Longbottom was actually murdered instead of the committing suicide tale the official report claims," He replied lazily, not bothering to look up. Hermione clenched her teeth together, _fuck, he was truly brilliant_.

"You're not really my partner, and I have no idea what you are talking about," She folded her arms across her chest. He looked up at her like she was nine years old, and smirked his goddamn smirk that made her eyes roll.

"Oh, Hermione," for some reason a chill was sent through her spine, "You are looking over a folder that was solved last night, it should be case closed, but you for some reason are looking over it? Do you just enjoy looking at the horrid images of one of your greatest friends' dead wife? Also Longbottom was trying his hardest to convince anyone that would listen that this was not suicide, but murder. And who did he always turn to in school when he needed help? Someone who always was willing to help the helpless? You. Also why else would you contact the head Auror on this fine Friday morning, when you know that he is in fact, filing all the paperwork for this week, which is something you set as mandatory? Because you need him to help you further investigate this. Well whatever you are trying to do, count me in," Draco finished with a smirk and went back to looking at his perfectly groomed fingernails. Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, and was too busy cursing Malfoy for his cleverness and attention to detail to notice that her best friend had entered the room.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry laughed, nodding politely at Malfoy, before sitting in the vacant seat.

"She's stunned by my beauty," Malfoy explained nonchalantly, causing Harry to laugh, and Hermione to snap out of it. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at her best friend.

"So what'd you want?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Hermione.

"Last night, about 45 minutes after I got home, Neville Floo called me, and begged me to further investigate Hannah's death. He really doesn't think she did it. He's pretty set that it was a murder," She explained. She could tell that Harry was thinking, he seemed extremely unsure. Malfoy was picking lint off his pants.

"It seems kinda farfetched, don't you think? I mean, Neville must have been under a lot of emotional distress last night. He wasn't thinking straight. Everything leads to suicide. I mean, Hannah has always been a happy person, but you don't really know what wass going on inside her mind…" Harry trailed off. Malfoy sat up.

"I think it was murder," He stated simply, receiving looks from both Harry and Hermione. Malfoy was never fond of Neville, yet here he was taking Neville's side. He just shrugged, "I mean look at the facts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I know I have a reputation for not finishing things, but I have a lot of time and actual motivation to finish this! I don't think it'll be very long…hopefully 5 chapters including this one…but yeah, I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**


End file.
